Witnesses
by What.happened.to.Ellie.Creed
Summary: Bella Swan is going to college in NY and she keeps running into Edward Cullen.After Bella and her friends witness a murder and are placed in the witness protection program they have to leave Edward, Jasper and Emmett behind what do they do? A/H Canon Pair
1. Road Trip

**Hi All!!!! This is my first Twilight FanFic. All Human Canon Pairs!!!**

BPOV

"Bye bells. I'm gonna miss you kiddo." Charlie said awkwardly.

"I'll miss you too, Dad," I said giving him a one-armed hug.

I was just about to leave for college in New York City at NYU. My best friends, Alice, Rosalie and I were taking a road trip to the university. We all were going to share an apartment just off campus.

We loaded up the bed of my truck excitedly and put the tarp over our luggage. The boys, Emmett and Jasper, were taking my truck because all three of us weren't going to fit into my two seater Ford pickup and all of our luggage wouldn't fit into Alice's Porsche.

"Let's go" Rosalie squealed, very Alice-like if you were to ask me.

Rosalie was so beautiful that every time that you walked into a room your self-esteem dropped immensely. She was tall and willowy and had golden blonde hair to her waist. She was also the very definition of calm, cool and collected. Alice on the other hand was also very cute. Her features were more pixie-like than anything. She acted at most times like a spider monkey hopped up on Mountain Dew. Me, I'm short and curvy with long wavy brown hair. I'm in-between Alice and Rose most of the time. Just plain old Bella Swan.

"Onward, my good man" I heard Jasper say to Emmett in true Jasper fashion.

"Hey, Em?" I called

"What's up, Squirt?" he asked, walking over to me.

"Here are the rules of driving my truck. No gunning it over 60 or it will die, no drinking, clean it out after you eat something, and most of all be careful. Don't want anything happening to my honorary older brother," I said after giving him a hug and a quick peck on the cheek.

"Whatever you say, Squirt." He replied.

"See ya, Jazz." I called over Emmett's shoulder.

Jasper waved back. Alice and Emmett Brandon have been my best friends ever since I moved to Forks, Washington after my mom died in a car wreck when I was 8. I met Rose and Jasper in middle school.

xxXXxx

About 7 hours into the drive we were getting tired and we pulled into a roadside motel. A man about our age was working the front desk.

"Hi, I'm Mike, what can I do for you tonight?" He asked all three of us caught the double meaning in his words.

"There's nothing you can do just get us the best room available." Rose spat in disgust. His face fell visibly.

"Oh, okay." He said and gave us the room key. We linked arms and strutted to the elevators.

"Damn, that guy was nasty. I suppose I wasn't the only one who heard the double meaning there, am I wrong?" Alice asked.

"No you are not." I took the room key out of the envelope, but not until after noticing some chicken scratch handwriting reading:

Call me sometime

(576) 534-1987

xoxoxo

Mike Newton

"Oh. My. God!" I said between giggles.

"What?" Rose asked, looking at me as if I'd grown two heads.

"Here." I handed them the envelope.

All three of us were thrown into a fit of laughter. After we composed ourselves we walked into the room. It wasn't bad. Huge whirlpool tub, nice kitchenette and a huge king-sized bed.

"Alice gets middle," Rose said gesturing towards the bed. Fine with me. We all walked out to the Porsche to get our overnight bags. Big problem. No car.

"What. The. Hell. Happened. To. My. Car?" Alice said between gasps.

"I don't have a clue," I replied.

"Gimme a phone," Rose said as I tried to calm Alice. Alice handed her her phone

"Hello, I'd like to report a stolen car. A canary yellow Porsche." Rose said professionally.

"Okay. Thank you" Rose said goodbye and handed Alice back her phone.

"They said they'd keep an eye out for it," she said.

"Okay" Alice said, dazed.

"Oooh, I have a great idea." I said as a light bulb went off in my head.

"What is it?" Alice asked snapping out of her trance.

"Jake has always wanted to see North Dakota and he could take Billy's pickup and put our bikes in the back and bring them to us!" I exclaimed.

"That is a good idea." Alice was almost back to her perky self.

I took out my phone and dialed the familiar number to the Blacks'. Jake has been one of my friends since I got to Forks. A few years we found a couple of junky Harley's and fixed them up and he also taught me, Alice and Rosalie how to ride.

"Hello?" Jake's groggy voice answered.

"Jake?" I exclaimed.

"Hey Bells, whattdya need?" all trace of sleep washed from his voice.

"We need your help. Alice's Porsche was stolen from the hotel we were staying at and we need you to bring the bikes. And I figured that you could also see the Dakotas while you're at it." I held my breath waiting for an answer.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"We're staying at a comfort inn on state route 94." I replied.

"I'll be there in the morning. Just tell them at the front desk that a Jacob Black will be coming and to give him a room key." He said excitedly.

"Thank you so much Jake. I love ya. You're a lifesaver." I said with relief.

"See ya." He said, I could almost hear the smile I his voice.

"He'll be here in the morning. We need to tell the front desk to give him a key." I said.

"'mkay" Rose said sleepily.

"Alice take Rose to the room and I'll take care of the rest." I suggested. Alice nodded her little spiky head ad walked, well I should say bounced, off to take Rosalie to the room.

I stalked up to the front desk, thankful to see that a woman now stood in Mike's place.

"Hello, my name's Kate. What can I do for you tonight?" She asked with a warm smile.

"One of my friends will be here in the morning to pick my other friends and I up. Will you please give him our room number and a key?" I asked.

"Sure. What's your name, hon?" She asked kindly.

"Isabella, or Bella, Swan." I replied politely.

"And theirs?" She asked, typing on a computer keyboard.

"Jacob Black." I said.

"I'll get a room key as soon as he gets here." She said.

"Thank you so much." I thanked her and said goodbye.

When I reached the room both of them were asleep in their bras and underwear. I kicked off my shoes, pulled off my shirt and jeans and crawled in under the blanket next to Alice and fell asleep within minutes.

"Bells?" Jake said as he walked over to the bed and shook me lightly.

"Hey, could you wait outside for a sec so I can get dressed and wake these two up?" I asked rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Sure, sure" he said and sauntered out the door.

"WAKE UP CALL!!!!" I yelled loudly. Alice jumped and Rosalie fell out of bed. I burst out laughing.

"That was mean, Bella." Rose snapped.

"I know. C'mon get dressed Jake's here with the bikes." I said throwing them their clothes.

"Okay." Alice said while she put her shirt.

We pulled our clothes on and I glanced at the clock 8:30am was what it read. We made some coffee and met Jake outside our room.

"Thank you so much!" We all exclaimed and launched ourselves at him and grabbed our purses and head out.

"Here are the keys. Be careful you three" with that he gave us all another hug and jumped in his truck and drove off.

"Who's riding with me?" I asked as I swung my leg over mine.

Alice raised her hand as she put the helmet on.

"Okay then let's go!" Rose shouted and then we were off.

Alice hugged me tightly around the middle as we rode along. We got as far as Illinois before we had to stop. We pulled up to a nicer hotel in Chicago. Alice had already fallen asleep while we were riding. We got a nice room and collapsed on the gigantic bed. Man, I need a shower.

"Hey, Rose?" I asked.

"Hmm?" She answered.

"Do you need a shower?" I asked hesitantly.

"To come to think of it I do. You wanna go and get some new clothes from a store down the street?" She asked.

"Sure. Let's grab Al something too." I replied. We grabbed our purses. And were off.

"Ooh that looks cool." I said pointing out a store named Buckle.

"Let's go." Rose said with a smile.

We found a few outfits for each of us. We paid for our purchases and grabbed some take-out and headed back to the hotel.

When we got back Alice nearly went ballistic for not taking her with us.

"Because we only needed the basics," I said reasonably.

"Well okay, what did you get me?" She practically squealed. We showed her our purchases and got her seal of approval.

We took our showers ad collapsed in front of the wide screen TV. I was asleep before an hour had passed.

The next morning we all slept in. After we woke up we ordered room service.

"How about we stay here today?" I suggested.

"That sounds like fun. We can go shopping." Alice said and started jumping up ad down on the bed, laughing like a madwoman.

"We're riding motorcycles to New York, remember?" I asked sarcastically.

"Oh, Okay." She said kind of disappointed.

"Do you guys like baseball?" I asked curiously.

"Uh Huh." They both nodded their heads.

"I think the Chicago Cubs are playing the Mets today, maybe we could go." I said.

"Ooh that sounds like fun!" Alice exclaimed.

"Rose, you in?" I asked.

"Okay" she nodded her head and smiled.

"Let's get dressed and go. The game starts at 1." I said happily.

We went to the game. As we were walking into the stadium we picked up our tickets. As I was coming down the steps to my seat in the stands, I tripped and was sent hurtling towards the concrete steps below. But for some reason I just stopped falling. I looked up and there were these dazzling green emeralds looking back at me. I took a step back to look at my rescuer. He had magnificent green eyes and tousled bronze/auburn hair and his Carlos Zambrano t-shirt stretched across his torso muscles nicely.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Y-yeah I'm fine. Thanks." I tried to step around him but he stepped in my way.

"Would you mind if I walked you to your seat?" He asked and flashed me the most beautiful grin that was slightly crooked. I shook my head and started walking towards where Rose and Alice were sitting.

"What seat number are you?" He asked, trying to make small talk.

"Um, EE-3. What seat number are you?" I asked.

"EE-4" he said flashing me his crooked grin again.

"Cool. Bella" I said sticking my hand out.

"Edward" he replied taking my hand.

"This is it," I said gesturing to row EE.

"Edward, these are my two best friends, Rosalie and Alice." Pointing to each of them. They both shook his hand and he made his way to his seat. I took mine in-between Rose and Edward.

"What happened? We send you out after nachos and you bring back a guy. And no nachos!" Alice said feigning anger but the grin on her face gave her away.

"I don't know. I tripped and he caught me and it turns out his seat was right there." I whisper-yelled at her.

When we got back to the hotel my throat hurt from cheering so much.

"Let's get some sleep so we can make it to New York before we have to stop again." I suggested. The both of them nodded.

We woke up at three a.m. and checked out and were on our bikes headed to Indiana by 4:30. We stopped for lunch in Pennsylvania and booked it to New York. We were at Jasper and Emmett's before sunrise the next day. Rose, Alice and I walked up about five flights of stairs and we grabbed the spare key and let ourselves in. Emmett woke up around eleven that morning and put us in his bed to sleep as he went to his afternoon classes.

We woke up around six o' clock that evening and made our way over to our new apartment. Alice forced us to ride the subway even though we had the bikes, so we got lost for about an hour. We finally made it.


	2. Moving In

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

BPOV

We took our good, sweet time about walking to our loft. As soon as we opened up our front door we all gasped at the sight.

"Oh." I breathed.

"My." Rosalie followed suit.

"God!" Alice squealed.

We walked in and saw a chic living room with a large black sectional sofa and a big screen. I turned to my left and immediately turned into a larger version of Alice as I ran as fast as possible without breaking my neck to our gourmet kitchen.

"Oh God!" I squealed, jumping up and down while Rose and Alice laughed at me.

"Let's go see our rooms." Rose suggested while Alice and I were too speechless so we just nodded.

"This one's mine!!!" Rose exclaimed. It just screamed Rosalie, it was pink and fluffy almost princess-like.

We moved into the next room down the hall. It was green and nature-esque. This was me.

"This is mine," I shouted happily.

We walked over to Alice's room and it was just so Alice. It was black and white with geometric shape all over the walls.

"I love this room," She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Rose and I laughed until our sides hurt.

"Let's go get something to eat" Alice said. Rosalie followed her eagerly.

I got probably five steps out of the loft and ran into a human wall.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry I should have watched where I was going." I looked up and there were those same spectacular green eyes from the other day.

"Hi, Edward right?" He nodded grinning his crooked grin.

"See you 'round" He said, his voice music to my ears and walked off.

I caught up with Alice and Rose.

"We need to get the bikes, my truck and our stuff." They both nodded.

I pulled out my phone and called Emmett.

"Hey Squirt!" Emmett boomed into the phone.

"Hey Em" I replied.

"What's up?" He asked.

"We need you to bring over my truck and meet Alice so she can get our stuff." I said

"Sure. Be there in a little bit." He said then hung up.

"C'mon Rose, we gotta go get the bikes." I said and she nodded.

"Al, Em's coming here with our stuff and my truck so you need to stay here and wait for them. Okay?" I said.

"Can do Bee," She said giving me a mock salute.

"Let's go Rosalie," I said.

"Now which subway was it we took?" She asked.

"I think it was North 22nd" I replied.

"Okay" she said as we stepped on.

"Do you think Emmett is gonna freak when he finds out the Porsche was stolen?" Rosalie asked.

"Nah, he'll probably think it was like that one time she traded the Porsche for that 'one of a kind' and 'extremely rare' Louis Vitton bag" I replied laughing.

_Flashback_

_Alice and I were at a flea market this guy starts walking up to us and he must have saw us drive up because he said, "What a nice car you have there" we thanked him for the compliment and we started to walk off and he said, "Would you come and look at the purses we have for sale?" We both nodded._

"_This is the newest and most rare and limited edition of this line of bags." He said proudly._

_Alice being Alice had to have that bag. He would only give it to her on one condition; she gave him the Porsche. She wasn't so fond of that car back then so it was a done deal. I thought she had gone completely insane._

"_Em?" I asked after I called him._

"_Yeah?" h is voice assuming the protective older brother tone._

"_Alice traded the god damned car for a purse. Come get us." I asked pleadingly._

"_Be there in 10" He said then hung up._

"_Emmett's coming." I said curtly._

_Sure enough Emmett came and he got Alice's car back, he had to slam the guy who conned the car from Alice into the side of a brick building._

_End Flashback_

We arrived at Emmett and Jasper's and got on our bikes and drove home. As soon as we walked in the door we heard Emmett yelling at Alice.

"At least you didn't trade it for a purse like last time." He snapped.

Alice looked at us with pleading eyes. We just shook our heads. But I finally caved after about five minutes.

"Em, it's not her fault. You should thank Jacob Black, though. He's the one who saved our asses." I said.

"How so?" He asked curiously.

"He came all the way to North Dakota to bring us the bikes and we rode from there, caught a ball game in Chicago and got here this morning." I said firmly.

"I was wondering whose they were." He said, finally calming down a bit.

"You wanna see some pics from the ball game?" Rosalie asked.

"Sure." Emmett smiled. Emmett had a thing for Rosalie and vice-versa.

Alice pulled out her camera from her purse and started showing them to the guys. She got to one of Edward and I, and she stopped.

"Who's that BB?" Jasper asked me using our childhood nicknames.

"Well Jazzy, his name was Edward and we met when I tripped over something and started to fall down the stadium steps and he caught me. And it turned out that his seat was right next to mine so we talked and stuff and Alice or Rose took that picture." I replied happily.

"Did you like him?" Emmett asked playfully.

"Actually I kind of did. I even saw him in our building this morning. And he said he'd see around." I said very Alice-like.

"Here are your keys, BB." Jasper said.

"See ya, Squirts" Emmett said to Alice and I.

"Bye Rosalie" He said to Rose before pulling us all into a bone-crunching hug.

"Em! Can't. Breath." Alice gasped. He let us all go before heading out the door.

With that we went to our rooms with our luggage and put things away. I was so excited because we each had our own bathroom. I took one of the longest showers in history and flopped on my bed and fell asleep that night I dreamed of Edward. I awoke the next morning with a very refreshed feeling.

I walked out to our new gourmet kitchen and started making breakfast even though Rose and Alice were both asleep. I made waffles and bacon and sat down to eat as I read the newspaper. A thought hit me just like a ton of bricks. Jogging. I called Emmett and asked him to run with me and he agreed. I left a note for the girls.

_Al, Rose,_

_I went jogging, be back soon. Bacon and waffles in fridge._

_Love, _

_Bella _

I took one of the bikes over to Emmett's and parked it and just sat on it until he came out, when he did he just stared at it.

"Want a ride?" I asked. He nodded furiously.

"Hop on and hang on." I instructed. He did so. Wrapping his arms around me as tight as I could stand and I kick-started it and we were off. It was a Sunday so there wasn't much traffic; I went a little faster, still being careful going around curves and turns because Emmett was a lot heavier than Alice, by a long shot.

We arrived back at his place. I waited for him to get off before I did. Em and I started jogging we chitchatted back and forth for a while.

"Hey, Emmy?" I asked, using my nickname for him.

"What Squirt?" he asked.

"You like Rose?" I asked.

"If you promise not to tell; I think I'm in love with her" I gasped, right before tripping over my own feet. Right before I hit the ground a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"Thanks Em." I said blushing looking at my feet.

"BB I didn't do that." Emmett admitted.

My head snapped up and my face heated up even more. Edward was standing inches from me his arms still wrapped around my waist.

"Sorry, I thought you were him" I said sheepishly.

"How many times have I caught you so far?" he asked me grinning his crooked grin and his eyes smoldered into mine.

"Th-three" I said blushing over my stutter.

He turned to Emmett, "Does she stutter all the time?" he asked Emmett.

"Only when she's nervous," Em said beaming.

All of a sudden my phone rang and it was Alice.

"Bells, can you come home?" she whined.

"I'm sick and you need to take care of me!" she whined even more.

"Fine." I said and hung up.

"_Emmy_, you need to take me to your apartment so I can get my bike and go home. Alice is sick." I demanded.

"Whatever you say, Squirt." He said picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

"One of these days I'm going to go crazy and smother you in your sleep." He just chuckled.

I looked up and mouthed to Edward, 'Help Me' he nodded curtly. He walked up to Emmett and said, "Do you mind if I walk with Bella to your apartment?" he asked. Emmett just shook his head.

Emmett turned to me and pulled me into a boa constrictor hug. "Em, Need. Oxygen." I gasped. He let me go and planted a kiss on my forehead.

"What was that all about?" Edward asked after Emmett was out of earshot.

"Don't mind Emmett. He's just my overprotective teddy bear of a big brother. He won't actually hurt you unless you can see it in his eyes" I replied.

"Oh, so he is your brother" Edward said.

"Not really. His sister Alice and I live together and have been best friends since I moved to Forks, Washington when I was eight. Emmett was always my best guy friend, it seemed like I could tell him anything. You know?" I asked.

"That would explain your calling him Emmy." He said.

"Uh huh. You wanna ride on my bike?" I asked.

"Uh sure why not, I think we live in the same building anyway." He said.

Emmett's apartment building was coming closer and I saw my pitch black Harley. I think Edward was speechless.

"Cool huh? My friend and I restored this completely." I said.

He just nodded.

"I'm going to get on first and you get on behind me and wrap your arms around my waist. What you do is lean as I do. Okay." I instructed

"Have you ever done this before?" He asked nervously.

"Puh-Leaze, I just drove two thousand miles with Alice back there and I just drove twenty with Emmett. I think we'll be okay." I stated confidently.

I swung around the curves smoothly and easily. And within minutes we were at our apartment complex. I parked the bike in the parking garage next to the other one and my truck, which looks like it had been taken through a car wash I'd have to thank Em and Jazz for that.

"Are both of those yours?" he asked stunned.

"It's a long story." I said.

"I've got tome," he said with a smile.

"I was sixteen and my first major boyfriend broke up with me. I was really mad and I started taking large risks. I even went cliff diving once, not fun. Well I found these in a dumpster and had Emmy come and help me get them out. I took them to my friend Jake's because he's the only mechanic I know besides Rose who wouldn't charge me anything. We fixed them up and kept them in his garage so my dad wouldn't find them. They're here because Alice's Porsche was stolen and the boys had my truck so we had Jake and his dad bring the bikes clear to North Dakota from Washington. So I guess I owe Jake and his dad, Billy, a huge thanks." I told him.

"Huh. So you three took a road trip to get here and in North Dakota Alice's car was stolen and you had to have Jake bring your bikes to where you were and you drove clear to New York from North Dakota on a motorcycle? That's hot." He said but I'm pretty sure I wasn't supposed to hear that last part.

I nodded.

"I'll see you sometime, BB" He laughed and walked.

"It's only cute when Emmy or Jazzy does it, Eddie!" I shouted.


	3. First Day Freshman

**OK, my cousin Chelsy and I wrote this chappie, it might not go together too well. Sorry!!!**

BPOV

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!!!" Ugh. That was the noise signaling my first day of classes as a freshman at NYU.

I drug my lazy butt out of bed and into the shower, only tripping once, I might add.

When I walked out to the kitchen I was thrown into a fit of giggles at what I saw. Emmett was deciding to play 'Gourmet Chef' and was standing in my pink apron that said 'I cook better than I kiss' with our waffle iron and was cussing out my cookbook.

"Em, gimme the waffle iron before you hurt yourself." I said as he reluctantly handed me the waffle iron and sat down at the bar. Alice and Rose walked out just as I put the food on the table. We ate quickly. Alice and Rosalie took my truck and I took one of the bikes.

While I was going down the street I saw a familiar bronze head sticking out of the crowd.

"Edward, do you need a ride?" I called over the engine.

He nodded and jumped on wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Where are you headed?" I asked, well yelled, over the rumble of the engine.

"NYU Campus office." He yelled.

"Me too!" I yelled excitedly, almost running down an old lady in my haste to get to campus.

I pulled up to the office. We jumped off and waited for the secretary to assist us.

"What do you need here?" I asked.

"Schedule" he replied casually.

"Me too." I said, matching his tone.

When the secretary finally did I realized that she was probably not much older than ourselves. The funniest thing was that anyone competent could tell that she was undressing him with her eyes. I had to hold my hand over my mouth to keep me from laughing. He looked at me with pleading eyes, I had to help him; he kept Em from carrying me twenty blocks over his shoulder.

I walked up and put my arms around him from behind, he turned and put his arm around my shoulder.

"My boyfriend and I would like to have our schedules, please." I said before standing on my toes and giving him a kiss on his jaw and whispered, "You owe me big"

"Names?" The secretary asked politely but the look on her face said 'Damn, he's taken'.

"Bella Swan" I said as she handed me my schedule.

"Yours?" she asked giving him a seductive smile.

"Edward Cullen" He said. She gave him the paper.

As soon as we walked out the door a look of complete horror crossed his face.

"What?" I asked. He showed me the paper. I stopped in my tracks and doubled over with laughter at what was written on the paper. On the very corner, in very neat and tidy handwriting, said:

_Edward,_

_Call me anytime you want to dump the plain Jane and be with a real woman._

_153-9176_

_Tanya_

"This is not funny" He said his mouth twitching trying not to laugh. It wasn't long until we were both in the grass laughing our asses off, mostly at my futile attempts at composing myself. Before long we were both lying side by side, trying to catch our breath.

"Shit!" I exclaimed.

"What?" He looked puzzled.

"Classes, ring a bell?" I asked sarcastically.

"You're right. Why don't we skip today anyway?" He asked.

"Sure." I agreed.

As soon as we were on my bike he asked in my ear, "Where to?"

I just shrugged. I would go anywhere with this bike and anywhere a thousand times back if Edward was with me. _What am I thinking?_

"Ooh, I've got a great idea!" I exclaimed excitedly, once we were back at our apartment building.

"What?" He asked curiously.

"Not telling. Be here in two hours." I instructed, pointing at the door of our loft.

"Yes ma'am" He mock saluted me and walked towards his apartment.

I opened the door to our loft and half-ran to our kitchen and nearly fell on my face when I heard someone ask from behind me, "Where ya runnin' to Bells?" Jasper asked and chuckled.

"Kitchen" I said.

"What are you doing home?" He asked.

"Skipping today." I replied casually.

"You're around Emmett to much BB." He muttered almost to himself.

"Why are you here?" I asked curiously.

"Watching some TV. Emmett still hasn't bought us a new one yet after he 'accidentally' threw that baseball through it." He said angrily.

"Oh, okay sorry to disturb you." I said and walked towards the kitchen. He waved at me over his shoulder and I waved back.

Once in the kitchen I dug through our fridge and saw that Emmett must have completely cleaned us out. Damn him.

"I've got to go to the store and get some more food, Em cleaned us out, any requests?" I asked grabbing keys but they weren't there. Oh yea, the girls had the truck.

"Nope." He said.

"Can I take Em's Jeep? The girls have my truck." I asked with my best puppy-dog-pouty face.

"Sure" He said tossing me the keys, and with my luck I actually caught them.

"Kay, bye Jazzy." I said and walked out the door.

I stopped at the wal-mart on the outskirts of the city. I bought turkey, lettuce, a loaf of bread and loaded up on SoBe **(SoBe is like an energy drink)** I also bought a new blanket. I loaded all of this into Emmett's monster Jeep and was on my way.

I got back into the loft and made sandwiches and loaded them and a bag of freshly boughten bag of Lay's and the blanket I bought into Alice's old wicker picnic basket. I placed a few bottles of SoBe into a cooler and packed it also into another picnic basket.

I heard a rap at the door and Jazz yelled "I got it" and opened the door. I heard him say hello to Edward and vice versa. And then I heard something that Emmett should say come out of Jasper's mouth.

"Take good care of her okay. I'd be happy to recruit Em and come kick your ass. Well come to think of it Alice and Rose would probably come too. Rose has a mean right hook and so does Bella, I've learned from personal experience. Just don't t---" He was cut off by my yelling, "Jasper, lay off. I think Emmy might have scared him enough already." I walked into the room with worried eyes.

"Sorry BB, we know you can take care of yourself, but it's my job to be the overprotective big brother. Don't be mad, Bells." He came over and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Jasper William Hale if you don't put me down this second you're gonna feel this right hook again!" I squealed, kicking and screaming.

"Wanna bet?" He asked and body slammed me down on the couch and I jumped back up and leaped on his back as he turned away.

I turned my head and looked at him he had this look in his eyes that challenged helping me or grabbing some popcorn to watch.

"You can relax this is a normal thing here. You should see when me and Emmett get into it, he usually sits on me or tickles the shit out of me," I said getting Jasper down on the floor and putting him in a full nelson.

"Truce, truce. I think you were trying to kill me Bells. We've taught you well." Jasper said with a smile and gave me a hug.

"Can we take the Jeep again, Jazz?" I asked doing the puppy-dog-pout thing again.

"Fine, but you have to tell Em!" He said laughing; Emmett hated it when other people took his car.

"Kay, I will. He won't be mad. I actually think he likes me more than Alice." I said jokily.

We took the picnic baskets out to the Jeep and got in.

"Where are we going?" He asked excitedly.

"That's for me to know and you to find out. Here, put this on." I said, handing the silky piece of fabric I was using as a blindfold to him.

"Why?" He asked, stunned.

"You'll see." Was the only thing I could say without giving anything away.

"Fine" He said and reluctantly took the blindfold and tied it around his eyes.

I tested him by flipping him the bird and when he did nothing I suspected the blindfold worked.

"Okay we're here," I said untying the blindfold. We were going to have a picnic at Central Park.

"Cool." He said.

"Help me with these baskets." I said.

We got our picnic set up and started eating.

"Besides fighting with Jazz, the thing that took me so long was that I had to go to the store and get some more food. Emmett cleaned us out. There was nothing except the cole slaw that I made last week." I said apologetically.

"It was fine. Actually it was kind of funny watching you and Jasper wrestle." He stated.

"How so?" I asked, my brow involuntarily furrowing.

"You just seem so sweet and innocent. Anybody that met you wouldn't assume that you ride a '69 pitch black Harley and know how to kick a grown man's ass." He said matter of factly. I just busted out laughing.

"Sweet and innocent." I said sarcastically between giggles, "Alice and I have spent the night in jail a few times, despite the fact that my father was the chief of police in Forks."

"What for?" He asked.

"Well one time we stole a golf cart and accidentally drove it into a swimming pool when we were twelve, kicking this girl's ass that called me a bitch when I was fifteen, egging our principal's house with Em. Shall I go on?" I listed. He cracked up.

We were rolling around on the ground, laughing until we cried. We ended up laying, facing each other. And all of a sudden, he leaned and I leaned and our lips met and it was almost like and electric shock. Our lips moved in synchronization to each other's, my hand entwined itself into his unruly bronze locks. When we broke apart we were both breathing hard.

We lay there and talked for hours, some make-out sessions in-between conversations and we were on our way back to our apartments.

We got to the door of our loft and we said good night and he gave me the most passionate kiss and he picked me up from the ground, pressing me up to the door, my legs winding their way around his waist. We must have accidentally rubbed up against the doorbell because Emmett opened the door and started whistling and a few catcalls came from behind him. Edward put me on the ground; they'd probably have to invent a new shade of red for the color of my cheeks. We said goodbye and he walked off down the hall.

Alice squealed and hugged me, Rose hugged me and kissed me on the cheek, Jasper gave me a hug and a knowing wink. Emmett was saved for last; god knows why. He picked me up in a bone-crunching and said,

"Our little Squirt is growing up."

"We have to go celebrate!" Alice said in her high wind chime-like voice.

"Okay, we will. As long as I get to pick where." I said firmly.

"Fine by me" Rose said.

"We're going to this new club Eclipse, and it' just going to be us girls." I said; Emmett's face fell.

"But- but why?" Emmett stuttered.

"Because I need a night out with my girls." I stated linking my arms with theirs. They both nodded, backing me up.

I turned to them and said "Tomorrow at 10 we go to Eclipse. Okay?"

Rose turned into Alice jumping up and down saying, "WE'RE GOING CLUBBING, WE'RE GOING CLUBBING!!!" over and over again. We all just laughed.


	4. James, Laurent And Victoria, Oh My

BPOV

All the next day we spent doing our hair, nails and facials. Alice dressed me in a short, royal blue mini halter dress with a plunging neckline. Rose was wearing an olive green, strapless minidress that stopped at mid thigh. Alice wore a denim spaghetti strap dress that was shorter than Rosalie's; you'd think that denim mini dresses would be totally out of style but with Alice wearing it, it went spectacularly.

We left for the club and we had to take the truck. Alice ended up sitting on my lap because Rosalie insisted on driving.

We danced, making a three person grind line while all eyes were on us; I think a few women yelled at their dates for ogling at us.

"I've got to go to the bathroom!" I yelled over the thumping baseline of the song that was playing.

"Me too!" Alice chirped.

"Me three" Rosalie shouted.

We linked arms to find the ladies room. When we finally found it we walked in and freshened our makeup. We froze what we were doing when we heard shouts coming from the alley through the open window.

"Where's our money, Jimmy!?" A rough man's voice came in loud and clear.

I walked over to the window and realized I was too short to see out so I stepped onto a bench that was pushed up against the wall. I peered out and looked into the dark alley. I could barely make out four figures. Three were men one was a woman.

"Don't do this, James, Laurent, Victoria!" The man named Jimmy, begged.

I silently waved Rose and Alice. They quickly complied, jumping up onto the bench on either side of me.

"Would you like to do the honors, Vicky?" a man's voice asked.

"Of course, James." She purred. There was a loud BANG!!! And we all squealed and covered each other's mouth with our hands.

We knew they saw us, they knew we saw them kill that man. I hopped off the bench, a little unsteady.

"I'm calling the police." Alice said quickly.

"I'm calling Jasper and Emmett." I said, still unsure of myself.

"I'm going into full break down mode!" Rosalie cried, folding her knees to her chest, crying.

I pulled out my phone, which I had hidden it in my curly ponytail I dialed Emmett's number. He answered groggily,

"Bella?"

"Em?" I asked my voice breaking.

"Bella, Bella, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"W-we w-w-went t-to the b-bathroom and h-h-heard s-someone b-being shot and w-we s-saw it t-too. I-I'm pretty s-sure they s-saw us w-w-watching!" I sobbed into the phone.

"Hold on a bit. Jasper and I will be there in five minutes, tops. I love you, Bells." He said before hanging up.

By the time I was off, Rosalie was sitting on the floor, her back to the wall and sobbing into her hands. I walked over and wrapped her into a hug; she crumpled and laid her head in my lap, I sat stroking her hair for I don't know how long before Alice came over and leaned her spiky black haired head against mine.

Emmett and Jasper burst through the door, Emmett's .45 was sticking out of the waistband of his jeans. Jasper came over to me and hugged me and told me everything was going to be all right. Emmett had both Alice and Rosalie wrapped into a hug.

After about ten minutes or so, Jasper picked me up and tucked me against his chest and carried me out of the club and into the Jeep. Emmett did the same for Rose since Alice had collected herself enough to walk out.

"I called the police." Alice said, her usual happiness went flat.

"What did they say?" Rose finally spoke.

"They said to go to the local police station and meet with them there." Alice replied, snuggling close to Jasper in the cool night air.

"Okay. What did you guys see?" Jasper asked calmly.

"Well I first heard someone yell 'Where's our money Jimmy?' and I waved Alice and Rosalie over to me and they stood next to me on the bench and looked out the open window." I said shakily.

"And?" Emmett prompted gently.

"And then we saw a glimpse of their faces. One was a tall black man, a woman with fiery red hair and a man with blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. I think their names were James, Laurent and Victoria." Alice said.

"And then the man lying on the ground, which we assumed to be Jimmy, said, 'James, Laurent, Victoria, don't do this' and then we heard 'Would you like to do the honors Vicky?' one of the men asked the woman. 'Of course, James' Victoria said in a high nasally voice. Then we saw, we saw-" Rose broke off and sobs started wracking her body.

"Rosie, calm down." Emmett said giving her and awkward one-armed hug since he was still driving.

"Thanks Em" She said quietly.

We pulled up to the police station and got out. Jasper had a firm grip on my waist. We were greeted with staring eyes. We suddenly realized that we were still in our clubbing outfits and sobbing, not to mention that Emmett was standing there shirtless with a .45 sticking out of the waistband of his jeans and Jasper was barefooted in his p.j. pants, also shirtless. Emmett caught one of the officers staring at us almost drooling and growled and walked over to him, picked him up by his collar and said,

"What are you staring at? It couldn't be my sisters, could it?" The officer was visibly shaking as he shook his head.

"That's what I thought." Emmett abruptly dropped him and stalked back over to us.

"Can I help you?" A woman asked, the question was directed at Em and Jasper.

"The police told us to come here" I spoke up.

"Okay they will be with you shortly," The woman said, turning back to her paperwork and we sat down on a bench.

"I'm calling Edward." I said suddenly.

"Okay." Alice said and cuddled into Jasper's chest.

I dialed his cell phone number and he answered sleepily,

"Hello?"

"Edward?" I asked.

"Bella, are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"No I'm not. Can you come to the police station?" I asked.

"What happened?" He asked stunned.

"I'll explain everything when you get here if you're coming." I replied quietly.

"Okay I'll be there soon." He said before hanging up.

I turned my head to Emmett and Rosalie; they seemed to really like each other.

"Rosalie, do you want to know something?" Emmett asked. Rose nodded.

"I really, really like you. Actually, I think I'm in love with you" Emmett said seriously.

"And I you." Rosalie said, throwing her arms around him.

I turned my attention to Alice and Jasper.

"Alice, since this seems to be like confession, I love you." Jasper admitted sheepishly.

"I love you too Jazzy." Alice said and gave him a huge kiss.

After a few minutes of staring at my feet Edward came into the building. He ran over to me and wrapped his arms around me and I started to sob again.

"What happened?" He asked me quietly.

Emmett stepped in and said, "The girls went to Eclipse tonight and were in the bathroom and they heard voices coming out of an open window. Bella went to see what it was and waved Rose and Alice over and it turns out they just witnessed a murder and I think it really shook them up because when we got there Bella was sitting on the floor, Rosalie was lying and had her head in Bella's lap and Alice was leaning up against Bella, all three of them were crying. The biggest reason we're here is because when the guy was shot all three of them screamed and the killers saw their faces." I just nodded.

Edward just pulled me closer and let me ruin his shirt with my salty tears.

"Bella, love, everything is going to be okay. I promise." He whispered in my ear.

The chief of police walked up to us and told us to come with him. As we, all six of us, started to walk forward he said,

"Just those who actually saw this happen," we nodded and the boys went back to sit down on the benches.

All three of us were ushered into an office. He looked up our names, no doubt looking up our records. _This ought to be interesting_ I thought wryly.

"Isabella Swan: public indecency, grand theft auto, vandalism, battery, and officer assault. Care to explain?" He asked.

"Well," I started, "Lost a bet to the pixie right here, thought it would be fun, the principal was an ass, she called me a bitch and a whore and he made me mad."

"Okay, Mary Alice Brandon: also grand theft auto, underage drinking, DUI, battery and possession of a fake id." He stated dryly. Alice only nodded.

"And Rosalie Hale, record squeaky clean." The officer said with a smile.

"Okay what happened tonight, girls?" He asked taking out a piece of paper and a pen.

We explained our story. He said,

"Well it looks like we're going to have to put you in the WPP or Witness Protection Program." He said.

We just stared at him and then each other.

"Will we be able to stay together?" Rose asked frantically.

"I'll do the best I can." He said.

We got up and started to walk away but he stopped us and said,

"Pack anything and everything you want, we'll take you on the jet so you'll be able to take a lot. Be completely ready to leave in a month." He said.

We nodded in unison and walked out the door of his office, towards the waiting room. Three frantic looking boyfriends greeted us. Edward approached me and hugged me tightly. I knew I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight; I decided to be bold and ask,

"Edward, will you stay tonight with me?"

"Are you sure?" He asked tentatively.

"I'll never get any sleep without someone with me and I doubt Em would like to sleep in my room and keep me company and besides the Em and Rose and Alice and Jazz are going to be inseparable." I said quietly.

"Of course, I will stay with you. Or would you like to stay with me?" He asked. I only nodded.

"Guys, I'm leaving with Edward, okay?" I said. I walked over to Emmett and gave him a huge hug and thanked him and did the same to Jasper. I hugged each of the girls and kissed them on the cheek and said I would be home tomorrow.

I stepped into his Volvo and he climbed into the driver's side and we drove the familiar drive to our building. He gave me his hand and I took it and stepped out and headed towards the door of our building.

"Are you okay?" He asked sincerely.

"No." I replied truthfully.


	5. Breaking The News

BPOV

We walked silently up the hallway and towards our lofts. I started to take my key out of my small clutch when Edward stopped me by grabbing the key out of my hands.

"What?" I asked, my brows furrowed.

"Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie just confessed their love to each other. Do you think they're going to be separate for a while? Besides I have something you could wear." He said smugly.

"I guess," I said with a yawn. He chuckled and picked me up bridal style and carried me to his loft.

"Could you open the door?" He asked, handing me the key. I nodded and took it from him and opened the door.

The floor plan, I noticed, was exactly like ours but reversed.

He put me on the couch and covered me in a blanket and I was asleep within minutes. I woke and Edward was in the recliner next to the couch flipping lazily through the channels on his gigantic TV.

"Hi." I said with a yawn.

"Hi yourself." He said with a chuckle.

"Can I take a shower?" I asked,tiredly.

"Sure, Love. Just let me get you something to sleep in." He said. My insides melting at the use of his nickname for me 'Love'. _Oh God, I'm turning into a love struck teenager!_

He quickly returned with a pair of red plaid sweats and a ripped ACDC t-shirt. I arched my eyebrow at the shirt. He turned a little pink and said,

"It's the only thing that will fit you." I nodded and he pointed out the bathroom.

I stepped into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I waited until the shower water was almost scalding and stepped in. All the thoughts that I had banished from my mind came back in an overwhelming flood. What was I going to do? Just pack up and leave? I couldn't just leave the best place I've ever lived, much less my Teddy Bear, Emmett, my tag-team partner, Jasper, and my new boyfriend, Edward. I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind and pure curiosity took over. Where am I going? Are us girls going to stay together? What will be a cool new name? I turned off the water and tucked my towel around my torso and scrubbed the remainder of my smeared makeup off, put my sopping wet hair into a messy bun and changed into the clothes Edward gave me.

I walked out and some wonderful smell hit me in the face and instantly made my mouth water. Walking, following the smell, to the kitchen I found my own personal Adonis standing over a steaming pot. He instantly acknowledged my presence and smiled 'My Smile' as I called his spectacular crooked smile.

"Hey, the shirt isn't that bad." He said happily. I looked down and saw only a small tear at the midsection of the shirt. I nodded and walked over, wrapping my arms around him from behind and hugging him for all he's worth.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked seriously. He turned and looked at me curiously.

"Sure" he said drawling out the word.

I took his hand and led him over to his large leather sofa.

"When we talked to the chief of police he said that we had to leave New York and be placed into the Witness Protection Program." I said my voice cracking at the very end.

"When do you have to leave?" He asked quietly.

"In a month." I replied, matching his volume.

"Will I ever see you, or hear from you?" He asked sadly.

"I don't know. Can I use your phone to call the police station to find out?" I asked timidly. He nodded and handed me his cell phone.

I dialed the number on the card that the chief of police gave to me last night. He answered after three rings.

"Hello, Allan Evans, how may I be of service?" He asked.

"Hello, Allan, this is Isabella Swan; from last night. I was wondering whether or not we could send letters or have people come and visit us wherever we are." I asked stumbling a little over my words. Edward mouthed '_Speaker'_ I quickly complied and pushed the button.

"Well, you can have someone come and stay with you for a total of two months out of the year and you are able to send letters through us." He replied.

"I also wanted to ask whether or not the girls and I could stay together." I said.

"Well, I talked to the corporation and they said it would be risky but I convinced them to let you stay together." He said, proud of himself. I could barely contain my squeal and was probably bouncing in my seat.

"Thank you so much." I said.

"You're very welcome, Isabella. By the way, you should be thinking about your new name so we can get you your new ID's. Stay out of trouble and don't make any more bets with Alice, I don't want to see anymore charges of public indecency on your record." He joked and hung up.

Edward arched his brow and said, "Public Indecency?"

"Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rose and I play poker and let's just say we play for pretty high stakes. Well, one time we played and the loser had to walk down to the stop sign at the end of our street naked and the winner had to videotape it. Let's just say it was really awkward when Emmett had to explain to the police officer why I was naked and why he was videotaping me." I said sheepishly. His eyes widened with shock.

"How old were you?" He asked, still dazed.

"How old was I? Pssh this was three months ago. We got Jasper to shave his legs once!" I said, basking in the old, somewhat awkward, happy memories.

"Huh. Well what are you thinking about for a name?" He asked pulling me to his chest and wrapping his arms around.

"Maybe something like Isabelle so I could keep the name Bella." I said.

"What about your last name?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know, Cullen maybe." I said, blushing furiously.

"I think it would fit you perfectly." He said smiling. Isabelle Cullen. Wow.

"I really have to go. The girls are probably worried. It's already two o' clock in the afternoon." I said getting up from the sofa and Edward followed suit and we walked to the door. We walked down the narrow hall almost silently, just enjoying each other's presence. Once we got to our loft he looked down at me and smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Bella Cullen." He said, giving me a chaste kiss and walking off towards his home.

I opened the door to find a very chipper Alice and an unusually chipper Rosalie sitting on the couch and sipping some coffee.

"Hello. I'm Isabelle Cullen. What are your guys' new names?" I asked.

"Alicia Hale." Alice replied happily.

"Rosalyn Brandon" Rosalie replied, matching Alice's tone.

"So I'm still Bella, you're still Alice and you're still Rose." I said pointing to each of them.

"Has anyone called that chief of police for any more information about us?" Rose asked, her smile fading away.

"I did. He said we could stay together and the guys could visit us two months out of the year. He also said we could also send letters through them if we want. He also had to mention that I was charged with public indecency and so I had to explain that to Edward." I mumbled.

"That's cool." Rose replied, playing with a strand of her honey blonde hair.

"Well, we have one month. Might as well get started shopping now." Alice said clapping.

"Really. Bells, what's with the shirt?" Rosalie-or should I say Rosalyn- asked pointing to my tattered shirt.

"It's Edward's, it was the only thing that fit me." I replied.

"Oh. Well let's get dressed and let's get shopping!" Alice squealed, jumping up and down.

**Sorry for the short chapter!!!**


	6. Another Road Trip

APOV

"Well this would be a lot easier if we knew where we were going." Rosalie said.

"Yeah. But I have a strange feeling we're going someplace cold. Let's call that chief of police and see where we're going." I suggested. It was a week after the murder and this is the first girl time we've spent together because we've been with our boyfriends-more like loves our lives- every waking moment.

"Okay." Bella agreed.

I pulled out my phone and quickly dialed the number to his office. He answered after a few rings.

"Hello, Allan Evan's office." He greeted.

"Hello, this is Mary Alice Brandon. My friends and I were wondering where we are going. We're out shopping and we need to know the climate." I said politely.

"Well, we have been looking into England and we think it's the perfect place for you girls. You will get one million and five hundred thousand dollars for a home for you three." He said.

"What about our bikes and my truck?" Bella asked in my other ear. I put up one finger and asked.

"Yes you can take the bikes and the truck. You will need a new paint job for the truck for it is too recognizable as it is." He replied, "Do you have someone with you?" he asked.

"No we don't. We took my brother's Jeep and are wearing very realistic wigs." I said. **(A/N: Wigs on profile.)**

"Well, that's okay for now but from now on have someone accompany you." He replied.

"We will. What are we going to tell our parents?" I asked.

"You can tell them whatever you like and you can visit them over holidays." He replied. **(A/N: I really don't know what happens in the Witness Protection Program. Just go with it.) **

"Okay. Thanks. Bye." I said before hanging up. I squealed and jumped up and down.

"What?" Rosalie asked.

"We are going to England. Also, we get 1.5 million dollars for a house." I squealed. It wasn't long before they joined in.

"I'm going home. To Forks, I mean. I have to tell dad. Will you guys come?" Bella pleaded.

"I'm in. I've got to talk to mom and dad too. Al?" Rose said.

"Yeah, sure." I said.

"Okay let's get the guys and leave tomorrow." Bella suggested. Rose and I nodded.

"Well let's get packing. Bella call Em, Jazz and Edward and fill them in." I said.

BPOV

I did as I was told and dialed Emmett's number, knowing full well that Jasper would be with him.

"Hey, Bells." Emmett said cheerfully.

"Hey Em. Alice, Rose and I are going to Forks tomorrow and we were wondering whether you, Jazz and Edward would like to come." I said.

"Hell yeah, Bella. We'll take my Jeep since it has three rows of seats. How long?" He replied.

"Yay. A week. Two tops. We're leaving tomorrow at nine sharp. Pick us up at the loft. See ya." I said.

"See ya, Bells." He said and then hung up.

I smiled and then called Edward. He picked up after two rings.

"Hello, Love" He greeted.

"Hello to you, too." I replied, "The girls, Jasper, Emmett and I are going back to Forks to talk to our parents and were wondering whether you would like to come too."

"Of course, Love. When are we leaving and for how long?" He asked.

"At nine sharp in the morning, Emmett's driving in his jeep, and for a week. Two weeks tops." I replied.

"Okay. I'll meet you at your loft at a quarter till. I love you." He said.

"See ya. I love you too." I said and then hung up.

I walked back to the girls and told them what the guys had said. We went home to start packing. We packed one suitcase each and packed two coolers full of food and drinks. I finally fell into my bed at one a.m.

Alice came in and jumped into my bed at seven in the morning and woke me up. I took a long shower and got dressed in a designer sweat suit, Juicy I believe, and walked out to the living room and plopped on the large leather sofa.

"C'mon Bella, I made coffee." Rosalie, my savior, said.

"I love you, Rosalie." I said dramatically, taking the mug of steaming hot goodness from her outstretched hand.

"Well, It's eight and Em, Edward and Jazz are going to be here at nine. What are we going to tell our parents? Not just about the WPP, but the guys, too." Alice asked quietly.

"I don't know. We'll tell the whole truth and leave nothing out on the first one and we'll have to talk to the guys about the second one." I said confidently. We just sat, sipping our coffee, being ourselves and just enjoying each other's presence. It was over too soon when three quick raps at our door broke us out of our reverie. It was Emmett, Edward and Jasper.

"Rosie and I will take the front, Alice and Jasper in the middle and Bella and Edward in the back." Emmett said, taking all three of our suitcases down to his monster Jeep. I took Edward's hand and walked after Emmett to the car, Alice, Jasper and Rose followed.

We rode along for about half an hour, just talking amongst ourselves until Emmett had to put a stop to it.

"Why don't we play a game?" He asked loudly enough for Edward and I to hear him.

"What did you have in mind, Em?" I asked him.

"We each go around and tell a funny story about someone in this car." He replied. Mumbled 'Okays' went through the Jeep.

"Ooh. I want to go first!" Alice all but squealed. We all nodded in agreement.

"Edward, did Bella tell you about the poker bet this summer?" Alice asked him. Emmett and I both blushed a furious red. Edward nodded. Emmett blushed harder.

"Okay then. One year Bella, Rose and I went to the pool and Rosalie wanted to show off for all of the cute guys there. She climbed up to the high-dive and did her most magnificent dive. Her top came off and people were staring at her. She just smiled and waved flirtatiously. Bella and I fell off of our chairs laughing so hard. Rose finally looked down and noticed what was missing. She turned as red as her bikini bottoms and ran into the changing rooms, refusing to come out for two hours." Alice said, laughing. Rose turned in her seat and slapped her.

"Okay Rosalie, your turn." I said.

"One time, Jasper made Bella mad one day for whatever it was. Bella decided to get even with him. With my help, we replaced his favorite shampoo with 'Nair' and the next day when he came to school, he was bald." Rosalie said. Jasper turned as red as a beet.

"I'm still mad at you for that, Bella. It took a year for my hair to grow back out." Jasper fumed.

"Dude, you said your mom made you shave your head!" Emmett gasped between laughs. Jasper turned redder.

"Sorry Jazz. You deserved it. You set me up with the dorkiest guy in school. Besides, it's your turn." I stated.

"Oh, you're gonna get it, BB. But this one's about Emmett." He said, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Last year Emmett and I went with the girls to the annual carnival in Forks. Emmett and I went to try this thing called 'Euro-Bungee' it's a trampoline and you're attached to bungee cords and you can flip and stuff. Well, I could do a lot of flips in a row without jumping on the trampoline, Emmett tried to show me up and ended up getting his foot wound up in the right bungee cord and was like, hanging there. But, that's not the funniest part. The whole time that he was upside-down he was screaming like a little girl." Jasper said, cracking up at the very end.

"Oh my God, I remember that!" I squealed.

"Sure you do, Bee, everyone at the carnival remembers!" Alice said equally amused and slightly sarcastic.

"I bet everyone remembers the time Bella freaked out at camp in sixth grade." Emmett started, "There was this thing called 'Fat Man's Squeeze' it was a large crevice and you could climb through it. Bella, being Bella, got herself stuck between two rocks. Only she wasn't really stuck, it was something the guide warned us about and Bella started crying and screaming. Jasper and I had to go back down and pull her out after about fifteen minutes." Emmett said.

"Hey that wasn't funny. I had thirteen bruises and scrapes up my side. And I'm really claustrophobic, moron." I defended. Emmett stopped laughing and nodded, agreeing with me. One of those scrapes was a gash and needed ten stitches.

"My turn." I said maniacally.

"Edward and I went to go get our schedules on the first day of school. The receptionist was, let's just say, 'Overly- Friendly.' On the corner of his schedule said, 'Edward, call me anytime you want to dump the Plain Jane and be with a real woman' When I read it I fell down in the grass laughing my ass off." I said. Edward cringed and turned a deep crimson.

"Okaay, my turn. At the baseball game in Chicago, I distinctly remember Alice whisper-yelling ' Bella, we send you out for nachos and you come back with a guy… and no nachos!'" He shot at Alice.

"This is too awkward." I said, "Let's play truth-or-dare. Only not so big dares a'cus we're in the car, obviously." I suggested. They all nodded.

"Bella, Truth or Dare?" Emmett asked.

"Dare" I said simply.

"Bella, I dare you to kiss Alice on the lips." He said excitedly.

"Okay." I said. Alice turned in her seat and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"You guys act like there's nothing to it. I would never, I repeat never, kiss Jasper." Emmett said, still driving.

"We hug and kiss each other goodnight every night. Not a make-out kiss just a simple peck on the cheek or lips." Rosalie spoke up.

The game continued for several long hours and I was currently driving while everyone else slept. Alice, who was now sitting in the passenger seat, was wide awake.

"What do you say we pull into a motel?" She asked with a yawn. I nodded in agreement. We were currently in a small Ohio town named Chillicothe. I pulled into the Christopher Inn. I woke the others up as Alice checked us into two rooms. One for the girls, one for the boys. Emmett was the hardest to wake up. It took two guys, one girl and a bucket of ice. We walked quietly walked to our rooms and immediately heard from across the hall,

"Nuh uh! Like hell I'm doing that!"

Rosalie, Alice and I walked out of our double bed suite and toward Emmett's booming voice. We walked into their room and saw a huge king size bed and three guys looking at each other. I doubled over in laughter, Alice and Rose followed suit.

Once she composed herself, Alice said, "Take ours. It has two beds and a couch." They nodded and thanked us. After they left we settled into the comfortable bed and was asleep within minutes.

We woke early then next morning and were on the road and drove straight through the next night in shifts and arrived in Forks at noon. We stopped at my house first. Edward and I walked towards the door and rapped on the white wooden door. Charlie opened the door and was immediately surprised by what he saw.


	7. Home, Sweet Home

BPOV

We, all six of us, were greeted by a dumbstruck Charlie. His eyes seemed to roam over each couple and then stopped over Edward and I.

"Dad, this is Edward Cullen. Edward, this is my father, Charlie Swan." I said. They said hello to each other and shook hands.

"C'mon in, kids." He said, stepping aside to let all of us in.

"I missed you, Dad." I said giving him a brief hug.

"Missed you too, Bells." He replied with a smile. We walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch.

"Hi Charlie!" Alice said brightly. Charlie has always thought of Alice as his second daughter.

"Hello Alice." He said, wrapping her into a large hug.

"Hey Pops!" Emmett said clapping Charlie on the back. He's called my father that since we met in the third grade. Charlie smiled and waved at him.

"Well, hi Rosalie, Jasper." Charlie said from his favorite chair. Rose and Jazz waved and smiled.

"Dad, the reason we're here is that we need to talk to you about something important." I said, wringing my hands as I spoke.

"What is it Bells?" He asked, concerned. Alice, Rose and I all started tearing up. Luckily, Emmett stepped in.

"Well, it turns out the girls have to leave the country by order of the police." Emmett said smugly. Charlie's eyes widened. I was forced to speak and backtrack.

"Stuff it, Em. We are being forced to leave the country by the police, but not that way. We're being placed into the Witness Protection Program." My voice broke and I turned, starting to sob into Edward's chest; It turns out the girls weren't holding up any better than I was. Jasper, ever so kindly, stepped in and explained everything from why we were clubbing and the way we were afterwards.

"So, what are you girls' new names?" Charlie asked, obviously trying to lighten the mood.

"Isabelle Cullen." I blushed in spite of myself.

"Alicia Hale." Alice spoke for the first time.

"Rosalyn Brandon." Rosalie smiled, looking at Emmett. Charlie's face almost hit that frightening shade of angry purple but quickly composed himself. He wasn't too happy at my new name.

"Where are you girls going?" He asked with a forced smile.

"London, England." I piped up.

"Yeah, I've already found the most perfect loft for us in the heart of downtown London." Alice remarked with a pixie like sheepish smile. We smiled at her.

"So Bells, am I going to see you anymore?" Charlie asked, his voice hit a note of sadness.

"Every holiday." I said happily, "And sometimes you can stay with us, knowing Alice we probably have ten guest bedrooms."

"Nope. Just one." Alice spoke up.

"Are you boys going too?" Charlie asked.

"No we're not. Bella and I spoke to the NYPD Chief of Police and he said it was already suspicious enough that three girls were going to be living together much less three guys and three girls. Chief Evans also said that we get to spend two months out of the year, holidays together and we could call on encrypted cell phones. The reasoning for the visitation, he said, was that we could only stay together if we were married." Edward said glumly.

"Oh, okay." Charlie seemed to relax at that.

"Yeah. We're leaving in a few weeks but we wanted to come spend some time with our parents. We're probably staying in Forks for a week or so. The reason the boys came was that Chief Evans said that we had to have to have someone with us. Also, we couldn't separate Bella and Edward with a crowbar." Rose said laughing at the last part. Edward and I turned red and, bizarrely enough, stuck our tongue out at her at the same time.

"See what she means! They're joined at the hip and the brain!" Emmett boomed.

"Hey, like you and Rose are any better. Bella and Edward aren't constantly sitting on top of each other, playing tonsil hockey like you two are and neither are Alice and I." Jasper defended us. I shot him a thankful smile.

"Well, we had better be going. All of us agreed that we would tell our parents together. Bye Charlie." Alice said.

"Bye Dad. Edward and I will be back in a bit." We all bid him goodbye and headed for Melissa and Andy Brandon's house.

xxXXxx

The rest of the parents reacted just as Charlie had. Emmett had just dropped us off at my small two-story house.

"Well, I hope you like sleeping on the couch." I said sarcastically, walking in the door. Charlie was obviously waiting up.

"Hey dad." I called. He grunted in response.

"Where can Edward sleep?" I asked.

"Couch" He replied from his favorite recliner.

"Okay," I looked at Edward and he nodded.

"Well, Bella, I'm going to turn in." Charlie said, pulling himself up off his chair and bounding up the stairs. After he was already upstairs, Edward sat on the couch, pulling me down on top of him.

"I love you." He said softly.

"I love you too." I replied.

He craned his neck and kissed me with so much passion that if I weren't already lying on top of him it would have knocked me off my feet. He opened his mouth slightly, sliding his tongue over my lower lip, requesting entrance, which I quickly granted. Our tongues fought for dominance for a few minutes and broke apart when I lost my balance, falling off the couch, taking Edward with me.

"Well, good night." He said, still hovering over top of me.

"Night." I replied, still dazed from our kiss. I stood and stumbled up the stairs and into my room. I put a pair of old pajamas and curled up in my window seat with my old 1929 copy of "The Wagon and The Star" **(A/N: A real book. I just finished it off a few days ago. If you like a good story of forbidden romances, rebellion and heartbreak that's the book for you) **I was to the part where David had taken Elizabeth ice-skating when my door opened. I looked up to find Edward, shirtless, in his boxers and a blanket around his shoulders.

"Can I sleep with you tonight? That couch is extremely uncomfortable." He asked childishly. I nodded and put my book down. He climbed into my bed and I followed, turning off my light on my way there.

"Thank you." He said, turning and wrapping his arm around my waist, pulling me to him tightly.

"No problem, you're really warm, by the way." I said, yawning. I felt his chest rumble as he chuckled.

"Night." He said, nuzzling his nose into my hair.

The next morning I woke up to someone jumping on my bed. I groaned and put my head under my pillow, figuring it was Alice.

"Up and at 'em, Squirt!" It was Emmett. _Where is Edward?_ I thought to myself.

"Where's Edward?" I asked looking around.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, his brow arching. Edward slid out from under my bed, still in his boxers, rubbing his neck and said,

"Jesus Christ Emmett! How much do you weigh? You were about to make the bed collapse!" Edward exclaimed.

"202. But I should be asking what you were doing under Bella's bed." Emmett wiggled his eyebrows. I threw my pillow at his head and it hit him in the face and he fell backwards off the bed with an 'oof'.

"If that's how you want it Swan!" Emmett boomed. I squealed like a little girl when he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I heard giggling and saw that we weren't alone.

"Girls… and Jasper attack!!!" Alice and Rosalie screamed and leapt onto Emmett at the same time.

Edward was watching from the doorway clutching at his sides, laughing as Jasper took out Emmett's legs and once he was down we all sat on him, giant triumphant grins and all.

"See I told you it was really funny when Emmett and I get into it!" I said sticking my tongue out at Edward playfully.

"When did you tell him that?" Emmett asked, his voice muffled by the floor.

"Right after I kicked Jasper's ass the other day." I taunted.

Jasper turned as red as a tomato and said "Nuh-uh I let you win."

Edward spoke up, "Nope, she totally kicked your ass!"

"Okay, who kicked who's ass?" Charlie asked, a huge grin formed on his face when he saw Jasper, Alice, Rose and I sitting on top of a face down Emmett.

"Not a word, Pops. They quadruple teamed me." Emmett could sense that Charlie was about to say something.

"I kicked Jasper's, Daddy!" I said, bouncing up and down on Emmett and baby talking.

"How'd you do that?" He asked. Jasper was six two and has a good fifty pounds on me.

Before I could respond Edward stepped in, " After he body-slammed her on the couch, she jumped on his back like a freaking spider-monkey and put him in a chokehold, he called uncle." Jasper turned another two shades of red.

"Me and Billy Black used to hold little wrestling matches for her and Jake when they were ten. Let's just say she put him down. Has anyone seen that boy lately?" Charlie stated proudly.

"Oh yeah, I remember that. You and Jake used to be attached at the hip." Rosalie said.

"Ooh, let's get him and Ness and go out today!" I said excitedly.

"Okay, let's get you two dressed and let Emmett up then we can go." Alice planned. Edward and I realized that we were the only ones not dressed.

"Well I would still be asleep except this one was jumping on my bed at," I looked at my alarm clock, "six-thirty." I shot my best death glare at Emmett, just daring him to say one word about how Edward was under my bed. Luckily he didn't. Well not until Charlie left for work.

"So, Bella. You never really explained why Eddiekins was under your bed this morning." Emmett rubbed it in. Edward and I were blushing about thirty shades of rosy red.

"First off it's Edward. He didn't want to sleep on the couch, frankly neither would I, and I don't really know why he was under there." I explained hastily. I turned towards Edward for an explanation.

"I thought Emmett was your dad and I slid under the bed. Has anyone ever been under a bed while Emmett was jumping on it?" Edward joked.

Alice pulled me into my closet and got me dressed in a cute pair of jeans and a sweater. The day went by pretty seamlessly. I lay in my bed in between Edward and the wall, thinking.

"Love, are you awake?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. I'm just thinking." I replied distractedly.

"About what?" He asked.

"A little of everything. I was thinking about ways we could see each other. I could come home each holiday. You can come for a total of two months and not to mention vacations." I said, speaking my mind.

"That sounds wonderful, Love," He said, turning to face me and put his arms around me.

"Goodnight," I said before yawning and falling into a deep sleep.


	8. Risky Business

**A/N: Just to let you know, I've actually done Bella and Emmett's embarrassing story in the sixth chapter. Just I didn't need stitches or get my foot caught in the ropes. But I got stuck both times.**

BPOV

Our trip to Forks went by way too quickly and Rosalie, Alice and I were back in our loft, packing. We were leaving later. I decided to leave my truck here for Jasper and found a 1969 Mercury Marauder. I'm a sucker for the classics. It wasn't too far off from Thanksgiving and we were coming back to New York for a few weeks and staying with the guys.

"This is so sad!" Alice pouted. We just filled up the last moving truck. We had my new baby and our bikes in a truck trailer.

"I know Al," I said wrapping my arms around her small frame.

"Well let's get to the airport." Emmett said picking Alice and I up and carrying us to his Jeep; we didn't stop him because we wanted to spend as much time as possible with him.

The ride there was almost silent. Once we got there Alice unleashed the waterworks. I turned to Emmett, he was crying.

"Oh, Emmett. Are you trying to make me cry?" I smiled a watery smile. He shook his head no. I smiled at him and pulled him in for a hug and he returned it but not in the way I expected. He gave me the daintiest hug I've ever received.

"Emmett, what are you doing?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"I've always known how you hate it when I give you vice tight hugs." He said sheepishly.

"Well a constrictor hug is exactly what I want." I stated, smiling. He hugged me as tight as ever, I didn't mind.

"When you come back in a few weeks I'm kidnapping you for the weekend. I'm going to miss you." He laughed half-heartedly.

"I'm going to miss you too, Em." I kissed him on the cheek and turned to Jasper.

"Oh God, Jasper." I gasped. The look on his face pulled at my heartstrings. No tears but the pain in his eyes evident.

"I'm gonna miss you, Bells." He whispered, pulling me in for a hug that rivaled Emmett's.

"I'm going to miss you too." I said, turning to Edward.

"I'll see you in two weeks for Thanksgiving, call you every day, send you pictures of the—" Just as I was about to finish my babbling, Edward kissed me- probably just to shut me up- and took me in his arms, lifting me and swirling me around. I heard clearings of throats, catcalls, and 'Aww's'

"I love you, Bella." His eyes smoldering.

"I love you, too." I said my goodbyes and we walked towards the terminal.

We settled into our seats and waited for the plane to take off.

"White knuckle flyer, Rosalie?" I asked, gesturing to her manicured hand clutching the armrest. She nodded.

"Close your eyes and give me your hand." She complied, giving me her hand, "Now count to ten." She did so and gave me a grateful smile.

We arrived in London ten hours of complete boredom later. Alice decided it would be fun to take a double decker bus. Rose took pictures of the view from the top. We arrived at our building in a few minutes.

"Hello, my name is Angela Weber." The woman at the desk said with a kind and sincere smile.

"Hi, my name's Bella Cullen and this is Alicia Hale and Rosalyn Brandon." I said gesturing to Alice and Rose.

"Well, you can call me Alice and her Rose." Alice said politely.

"Okay. Your loft is on the tenth floor and the third door on the right. We smiled at her and walked off.

Once we reached the door, we counted to three.

"One" I breathed.

"Two" Rose continued.

"Three" Alice squealed throwing the heavy door open.

I don't think that I've ever been this excited since my fifth birthday when my mom got me a puppy. I, now, look like a bigger Alice on crack. I was jumping up and down squealing.

I saw the living room first. It was a lot of white with splashes of color everywhere. Rose could barely contain herself. I turned to my personal favorite part of a house, the kitchen. It had light cabinetry, stainless steel appliances and a small breakfast bar. As all three of us walked through the kitchen, we were poking things, making sure they were real. I walked into the dining room that was led off the kitchen. It had red wallpaper, a large black table with matching chairs. They walked in a few minutes after I did. Their reactions were similar to mine. Alice led us to our rooms. Mine was first.

"Bella, close your eyes." Alice instructed. I complied.

When I opened my eyes I saw the most beautiful bedroom ever. The walls were covered in a smoky gray; the king-sized bed was placed in the center of the room and the simple little touches of accessories made the room come together. Tears misted around my eyes. I hugged Alice, knowing that she picked it out just for me.

Rose's room was next. It was so light and airy in there. It had light neutral colors and a little seating area.

"Oh God. Oh God" Rosalie chanted, jumping up and down. She ran over to the bed and flopped down.

Alice's was next. Her room was a creamy colored and had pieces of black everywhere. It looked modern yet old fashioned.

After we were all moved in I was in my room, bored out of my mind. Alice and Rose were in a daze because Emmett and Jasper weren't there. I had a great idea of how to lift their spirits. I changed into a pair of Edward's boxers that I packed, a white button down shirt, long white socks and a pair of sunglasses. As soon as I found my iPod dock, hairbrush and iPod I walked out and set up my iPod and speakers. Rose looked at me curiously as I turned Kevin Rudolph's "Let it Rock" on full blast and walked out of the room with a mysterious smile. I ran in and slid on the hardwood floor and started singing along, dancing ridiculously.

_Because when I arrive  
I bring the fire  
Make you come alive  
I can take you higher  
What is this, forgot?  
I must now remind you  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock_

It wasn't long before Alice grabbed a spatula and joined in.

_Now the son's discrased  
He, who knew his father  
When he cursed his name  
Turned, and chased the dollar  
But it broke his heart  
So he stuck his middle finger  
To the world  
To the world  
To the world  
And you take your time  
And you stand in line  
Well you'll get what's yours  
I got mine_

Rose pulled a ladel out of the drawer and jumped up and down, her honey blonde hair flying up around her face. We sang a few more songs and collapsed, laughing.

"Thank you Tom Cruise. I really needed that." Rose said.

"I know. Alice Emmett and I used to do that when we were like ten. Emmett was going through his 'Risky Buisness' phase." I said, smiling.

**(A/N: I have loved the movie Risky Business since I saw it. If you didn't get the whole Risky Business scene I'm sorry.)**


	9. Shopping Carts of Fear

BPOV

Two days later

"Bella! Grab the shopping cart." Alice ordered, walking into the nearest grocery store with Rosalie in tow. Alice knows damn well about my irrational fear of shopping carts since Emmett and Jasper ran into me with one.

Flashback

_Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rose and I used to go to a daycare center together. A lot of the kids brought their roller blades there because of the gym floor. I'm really graceful on skates rather than my feet. I put on my roller blades and started to skate around the gym floor. My friend Jess and I made two laps around the gym before I heard this awful screeching sound, well screeching voice. _

_I turned to see Emmett pushing a play shopping cart into the back of Jasper's knees and making him fall into the front of the cart. I turned to Jess and shrugged. I made a few more laps before I heard,_

"_B! MOVE" It was Jasper trying to warn me. But it was too late. Before I could turn around Emmett had rammed the shopping cart into the backs of my knees. I fell on top of Jasper and started yelling threats at Emmett._ **(My friends, Cail and Seth did the same to me when we were like, eight or nine.)**

"_Emmett Brandon! Get me out of this God dang cart before I kick your butt into next week!!!"_

_End Flashback_

I grabbed the cart, muttering about how much I hate Emmett, and walked into the store. I found Alice and Rosalie in the snack isle, they were arguing about what kind of chips to buy.

"Salt and vinegar!" Alice shouted.

"Sour cream and onion" Rose countered.

Me always being the peacemaker, walked up, grabbed both bags and dropped them in the cart.

"There, problem solved." I said icily.

We spent another two hours in the store to stock up our loft.

**(A/N: Sorry for the short chappie but I added another too!)**


	10. I Love My Family

BPOV

Two Weeks Later, Thanksgiving break

"Oh my God I can't wait to see them!" Rose said excitedly from the seat next to me. We were currently on a plane back to New York for three weeks.

"Neither can I" Alice was bouncing on my other side.

"I know. Me too!" I was so excited to see our guys again. I don't know really whom I missed the most. I both anticipated and feared my weekend with Emmett. I couldn't wait until I see Edward again.

We took our carry-on bags out of the overhead compartments and walked out the gate. Alice tied bright green ribbons to our suitcases so we could find them. She was right too. I saw several of the exact kind of mine but spotted the bright green ribbon and dove to get it.

We walked to the waiting area and were surprised by what we saw: Emmett was standing there, on top of a chair, with three teddy bears, a sign with _Cullen, Hale, Brandon Girls_ and Edward and Jasper standing up there with him.

"Emmett!" Rose, Alice and I shouted. He threw the teddy bears and sign at Jasper and sprinted towards us. He pulled us into a group hug and lifted all three of us off the ground, saying over and over again,

"My girls are back"

Alice and I kissed his cheek and ran towards our men. Jasper was the next to run up and hug the both of us. I kissed him on the cheek and walked into Edward's waiting arms. I don't know how long we were like this but I didn't care.

"I missed you." He whispered.

"I missed you, too." I whispered back. He brought his face closer to mine and captured my lips in a kiss that was passionate yet desperate, I quickly returned it. We were interrupted by Emmett picking me up and tossing me over his shoulder. I turned my head and saw that Rose was flung over his other shoulder. Edward and Jasper took Rose and mine luggage and followed us to Emmett's massive Jeep.

"Emmett, you can put us down. We can walk you know." I smiled and shook my head at Rosalie.

"I know, but this is more fun." He said, smacking both our asses.

"Emmett Brandon! Put me down!!" I yelled.

"Bite me." He muttered.

"Okay." I said, digging my teeth into his back. Alice, Jasper and Edward must have seen because they were clutching their sides. Oh God, people are staring.

"Dammit, Bella. Lay off the biting or I'm going to keep smacking your ass." Emmett threatened. I removed my teeth from his back and huffed some things that I didn't even know what they meant.

"What Bella?" Rose asked.

"I don't know" was my genius reply. Rose just cocked her head at me.

Finally we reached the Jeep. Emmett tossed me in on top of Edward and closed the door. I smiled sheepishly, making to move but Edward's arms prevented any of that. I looked up at him.

"Not so fast." He said in my ear and gripped me tighter.

"Hey Bells?" Emmett said over his shoulder.

"Hmm?" I said.

"You and me are going somewhere this weekend." He wore the scariest grin.

"Where?" My curiosity got the better of me.

"Niagara Falls." His grin grew.

"Emmett, I swear to God, if you get Bella drunk and let her do something incredibly stupid Rose, Jasper and I will behead you." Alice growled from behind me.

"Okay, I have the feeling she's done something really stupid before when she was drunk." Edward stated.

"Oh, let's just say I can hold my liquor really well but one shot too many does me in. Once when I was sixteen one of my friends was having a kegger party. Emmett can hold his liquor really well too. Alice wasn't there to talk me out of it so Emmett and I had a chugging contest and I woke up on the Brandon's roof with a bottle of Jose Quervo in my right hand. Emmett was cuddling with his bottle of Everclear on my left side and covered in whipped cream. I was covered in what I thought was pizza sauce." That was one of my favorite memories of Emmett and me.

"Oh. My. God. Dad almost killed you guys." Alice was gasping for air between giggles.

"Yep. My first ever hangover and I spent it yelling at your dad to stand still while he was lecturing Em and I about not drinking." I said proudly.

"Nice." Edward drew out the word.

"But seriously Em. What are we doing?" I asked.

"We're going to get drunk and party our asses off." He bellowed.

"Whoo!" I yelled.

"Bella, I swear you are the bravest person I've ever met." Jasper was in awe.

"Why?" I looked at him.

"Because, you're the only one to ever put up with drunken Emmett and you're excited about it." Jasper said.

"Puh-Leaze. I'm surprised he puts up with me. I love drunken Emmett. He's way more funny when he's dancing with a mop." I laughed at the last part.

"Hey Bella?" Alice said.

"What?" I asked.

"How come Em's the only one who has ever seen you all shit faced?" Alice's brown eyes were gleaming with newfound curiosity. I shrugged and said,

"Maybe he's the only one who ever stands a chance at out drinking me. I mean everyone here except Edward has seen me drinking."

"We're leaving Thursday night and staying through Monday." Emmett smiled at me through the rearview mirror as he picked up speed on the highway.

"Hell yeah." I shouted. Everyone laughed at my excitement.

"Okay, okay." Jasper started, "Tonight a poker tournament. Who's in?" Everyone except Edward raised their hand.

"What's the matter, Eddie?" Emmett asked. "Afraid of our extremely high stakes?"

Edward reluctantly raised his hand. Alice happily bounced in her seat.

"Bella and Edward. I think this is your stop." He pulled up to our old apartment building. We said goodbye and grabbed my bag out of the trunk.

"Now you are coming with me." He threw me over his shoulder and held me there with one hand and took my suitcase in the other. I couldn't help but giggle and turn red at the people staring at us as he practically ran through the lobby.

"Edward put me down." I giggled as he decided to take the stairs instead of the elevators.

"Not a chance." He said. We reached his apartment and he kicked the door shut. He put me carefully on the couch and lay on top of me, shifting his weight to his hands that were on each side of my face. I leaned my face into his, kissing him. We went on like that for a little while before finally settling down.

I took a shower and changed into another tracksuit to get ready for our poker tournament, making sure to put on extra layers in case of strip poker.

"Ready to go, Love?" Edward asked as I grabbed some cash from my wallet and shoving it in my bra. I nodded and walked out the door with Edward in tow. We drove to Emmett and Jasper's and they buzzed us in.

"Okay. Seven-card stud. First game is strip." Jasper is very professional when it comes to poker. We all took our seats around their card table.

I won the first hand, Emmett the second and Jasper the third.

"Okay. I have a video that Bella took the first day we were in London. I'd like for everyone to see it." Alice said, taking the tape out of her purse.

"Hell, this must be good because Bella never uses the camera." Jasper commented.

"Oh, you'll see." I said. The TV showed me sliding out into the living room with my hairbrush singing "Let It Rock" by Kevin Rudolph.

"Bella, whose boxers are you wearing?" Emmett asked. Edward turned red beside me. Emmett took that as an answer. The night continued on like that, talking about our past, memories and each other. I love my family.


	11. Adventures With Emmett

BPOV

My Weekend With Emmett

"Ready to go, Bells?" Emmett was standing by his Jeep waiting for me.

"Hell yeah." I smiled and jumped in the passenger seat. I threw my bookbag in the back seat and turned the radio on while Emmett was putting his stuff in the back.

He climbed in the driver's seat and we were off. My cell phone went off, signaling I had a text.

B

_If either of you come home drunk or with a hangover I will kill the both of you._

_Heart ya_

_A_

"Okay Em, here are the rules: No drinking Sunday night or not enough to get us drunk enough to have a hangover, try not to do anything stupid in public and do not, I repeat do not, try to go over the falls in a barrel." I said sternly.

"Okay, okay." He raised one of his hands in defeat. We rode the rest of the way just talking about crazy things like who would win in a catfight, Lindsay Lohan or Hilary Duff? I said Duff because she's not a twig like Lohan is. Emmett disagreed by saying Lohan was more badassed than Duff and we argued about that for a whole twenty minutes. We got there at about five or six that evening.

Emmett parked out in front of the hotel we would be staying at and we got out to go check in. We approached a nice looking woman with a kind smile at the front desk.

"Hello, how may I be of service today?"

"Hi, um, yeah, we have a reservation under Brandon." Emmett said with a smile.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid we have over booked and the only open room is a suite on the tenth floor." The lady at the front desk apologized.

"We'll take it, won't we Bells?" Emmett looked at me and I smiled in response, turning to the receptionist,

"If we come in drunk and start singing at the top of our lungs, we're extremely sorry. My brother and I tend to get a little loud."

Her eyes widened as she handed us our room keys. We laughed and headed to the Jeep to get our stuff. He slung our bags diagonally across his chest and put me on his shoulders. All eyes were on us as he carried me across the lobby. He put me down when we were in the elevator.

"What are we doing tonight?" I looked up at him.

"Partying, of course." He smiled.

"Of course." I muttered.

xxXXxx

It was three hours later and Emmett and I were at this club called "Rumors." We were grinding singing drunkenly along with the song that the house band was playing.

"I'm thirsty!" I yelled in his ear.

"Me too!" He still wasn't drunk yet and neither was I. I headed over to the bar to get our drinks.

"I'll have a shot of Jack D. and two beers." I yelled at the bartender. He placed a small shot glass and two Budweiser's in front of me. I downed the shot and picked up the beers and walked back to where Emmett was dancing like and idiot. He took his beer and downed it, as did I.

"Let's go swimming." His voice was wobbly but not quite slurred. I nodded, almost drunk. He paid the tab,

lowered down so I could get on his back and started walking back towards the hotel. Once we were halfway down the street I broke out into song,

"_Well, lately I've been noticing a gradual escalation_

_Of your inability to handle your libations, no._

_0-60 when you get on the whisky._

Emmett joined in.

"_I keep worrying about who's drivin' home_

_who's got the keys_

_who's got the phone_

_pay the bill_

_call the cab_

_I don't mean to make you mad but I don't want that responsibility_

_And I can't be with a woman, baby, who gets drunker than me._

He put me down in the lobby and we started towards the hotel pool. Once we got there, I took a running start and did a front flip off the diving board and into the warm water. It was only until Emmett took his shirt off that I realized that I was still fully clothed.

I was wearing two shirts so I took the first one off. Something buzzed from my pocket. Oh, crap. My phone. I pulled it out and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Bella?" Alice asked.

"What?"

"Why is your voice all staticy?"

"Oh, I jumped into the pool with my phone in my pocket." I said sheepishly.

"I just wanted to see how things were going." She said.

"Emmett and I just got back to the hotel from this club. Neither of us are drunk yet so don't worry." I huffed.

"Ooh. Is that Alice? Lemme talk." Emmett started whining like a little kid. I handed him the phone and started swimming around the large, empty pool. Emmett handed me the phone back.

"What did she want?" I asked.

"She was just checking up on us. She said that Edward was pacing holes in the floor and Jasper and Rose are just making it worse because they are telling 'Drunken Emmett and Bella stories.'" That was the longest coherent sentence that he's ever said while drinking. I decided to call Edward and tell him not to worry. He picked up after a few rings.

"Bella. Thank God." He sounded relieved.

"Hi." I was happy to talk to him, "Do not listen to Jasper or Rose. What all did they tell you?"

"Well," he started, "Cliff diving, Halloween '06, the state fair-" I cut him off,

"So I assume you know about last New Year's then huh?"

"No actually I don't." He replied.

"I'll tell you when we get home. I want to get back into the pool. Love you, see ya Monday." I hung up.

"What are you going to tell him on Monday?" Emmett appeared behind me, making me jump a mile.

"New Years '07" I grimaced at the memory.

_Flashback_

"_5…4…3…2…1…Happy New Year!" Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper and I were freezing our butts off in the middle of Time's Square. Our parents had let us take the trip to New York for New Year's._

"_They are having a party at a local pub. Anyone want to go?" Jasper's teeth were chattering as he spoke. Emmett and I were definitely in for that. Alice and Rose shrugged their shoulders and agreed. Em and I had already had a few drinks so we were pretty loose. Once we got there we realized that they had karaoke so Emmett and I were the first ones to jump on the stage and grab the microphone. I picked a really good song that suited the both of us. We were both really good together so we said why not and started singing._

She said I'm going out with my girlfriends  
Margaritas at the Holiday Inn  
Oh have mercy my only thought  
Was tequila makes her clothes fall off  
I told her put an extra layer on  
I know what happens when she drinks Patron  
Her closets missing half the things she bought  
Yeah tequila makes her clothes fall off (Emmett)

She'll start by kicking out of her shoes  
Lose an earring in her drink  
Leave her jacket in the bathroom stall  
Drop a contact down the sink  
Them panty hose ain't gonna last too long  
If the DJ puts Bon Jovi on  
She might come home in a tablecloth  
Yeah tequila makes her clothes fall off (Both)

She can handle any champagne brunch  
A bridal shower with Bacardi punch  
Jello shooters full of Smirnoff  
But tequila makes her clothes fall off (Me)

She'll start by kicking out of her shoes  
Lose an earring in her drink  
Leave her jacket in the bathroom stall  
Drop a contact down the sink (Both)

She don't mean nothin'  
She's just havin' fun  
Tomorrow she'll say oh what have I done  
Her friends will joke about the stuff she lost  
Yeah tequila makes her clothes fall off  
Oh tequila makes her clothes fall off  
Oh tequila makes her clothes fall off (Me)

_As I was singing I started doing a little striptease. I was already down to my tank top and jeans when the song ended. I shrugged and started to put my sweatshirt back on, people started to boo that I was not continuing my little dance for them. _

_As I was stepping off the stage, a man hoisted me off the last step whispered in my ear,_

"_Why don't you continue your little dance back at my place?" He grabbed at me and put his hand over my mouth. I was kicking and hitting whatever I could. A block away I finally was able to bite his hand and scream,_

"_EMMETT!!!" The man just laughed and slapped me across the face. Some force picked him up and held him against the wall, punching his face. It was Emmett. Jasper, Rose and Alice must have noticed because they were sprinting after him._

_The spineless excuse for a human being ran away from Emmett as soon as he put him down. Em walked over to me and pulled me into his chest as I cried._

_Alice and Rose had tried to unclench my iron grip on Emmett but I wouldn't let go and neither would he. Jasper was the only one who had enough sense to stay away from us. I didn't leave Emmett's side for the remainder of the weekend._

_End Flashback_

"You know that I love you, Jazz, Rose and Alice more than anything, right?" Emmett asked. I nodded, knowing that he was serious.

Charlie was never around much so Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Rose became my family. Rosalie almost acted like a mother, she was so kind and understanding, Jasper was almost like another father, his gentleness, and Emmett my older brother that I could tell anything to and he would understand without overreacting, and lastly, Alice, her energetic aura was contagious. I love them so much. They helped me through the hard time after my mother died.

"Okay then, let's go. I've got your three favorite men back at the room. Jack, Jim and Emmett." He was back to his normal joking self.

"You forgot Jose." I feigned annoyance. He pulled me out of the pool and hoisted me on his shoulder.

For the hell of it we started singing "Cheesburger In Paradise" by Jimmy Buffet.

_I like mine with lettuce and tomato_

_Heinz 57, French fried potatoes_

_Big kosher dill and a cold glass of beer_

_Good god all mighty when did I get here?  
Cheeseburger in paradise._

We collapsed onto the large bed in our room. Huh, I just realized that there was only one bed. Emmett jumped up, walked over to the cooler he packed, took out three bottles and threw a bottle of Jack Daniels at me. I popped the top and took a long drink. Emmett was opening, well trying to anyway, a bottle of Jim Bean. I laughed and took the bottle and popped the top with my teeth.

About an hour later we were finally drunk. I was jumping on the bed and singing some random, drunken ramble. Emmett was dancing his signature. He had a mop that he swiped from the janitor's cart. I stopped jumping and pulled out the video camera that I had thought to bring.

I flipped the record button and was stalking him as he twirled and dipped the mop. It was too much. I fell to the floor in a fit of giggles.

Emmett looked up at me and smiled. He threw the mop down and grabbed me. I was being twirled and dipped just as the mop had been. I was gasping for air as he started tickling me. He eventually stopped and said it was bedtime. I couldn't not agree with him. We collapsed in bed at three am.

I woke up too Emmett's roar. I swear he snores more than anyone else on the planet…combined. My head felt like a jackhammer was being pounded into it. It was only to be made worse by my phone ringing.

"Make it stop!" Emmett all but screamed. I reached it on the bedside table and answered my cell phone. It was Alice.

"What?" I answered.

"Well hello sunshine." Alice chirped.

"Hi" I yawned.

"You're just now getting up?" She was astonished.

"Yeah. It's only like," I looked at the alarm clock, "Holy crap! It's like three in the afternoon!" Emmett threw his pillow at me and yelled something intelligible.

"Yeah. How hard did you two drink?" Alice asked.

"Well I had three quarters of a bottle of Jack Daniels and Emmett had a smaller bottle of Jim Bean." I responded.

"Okay. Go back to sleep." She hung up.

xxXXxx

The next three days went the same as the first night. When we got back on Monday we recounted what we could remember and we showed the video that I took and Rose asked to put it on the internet. That was one of the best weekends that I've had in a long time.

**A/N: The first song was Trent Tomlinson's I can't be with a woman who gets drunker than me. The second song was Joe Nichol's Tequila Makes Her Clothes Fall Off.**

**Reviews Make A Twelve Year Old Smile, Me!!**


	12. Mickey D Thanksgiving

**Standard Disclaimer**

BPOV

Thanksgiving

How we ended up in a McDonald's for Thanksgiving I will never know. Well, actually I do know. It all started like this:

Flashback

_Alice had called a family meeting. We were currently seated around Emmett and Jasper's card table._

"_What are we doing for Thanksgiving?" Alice asked once we were all there._

"_McDonald's!" Emmett pumped his fist into the air._

"_NO!" We all yelled at once. Emmett sunk back into his chair._

"_Actually, once you think about it, it might be a pretty good idea." I sided with the teddy bear._

"_I agree with Bella." Jasper high fived Emmett and I._

"_Okay. Hold up. Explain please." Alice held up her hands._

"_Well, it's different." Jasper started._

"_I don't like Thanksgiving food." I said._

"_PLAYPLACE!!" Emmett bellowed._

"_Okay I'm in. Edward and Bella count as one so it's all up to Alice." Rose jumped on the bandwagon. _

"_Okay. Only because Jasper and Bella are the only ones who really cook and I burn water." Alice finally relented._

"_Yeah! Whoo Hoo!!" I yelled and high fived Emmett._

_End Flashback_

"Okay what'll it be?" Asked a pimply-faced teenager.

"I'll take a Big Mac, Double Quarter Pounder, two large fries, four apple pies and two extra large chocolate shakes." Emmett said, licking his lips hungrily.

"And you?" He asked me.

"Big Mac, Double Cheeseburger, medium fries, one apple pie and a extra large Oreo McFlurry." I was licking my lips in a true Emmett fashion. Everyone stared at me except Emmett and Jasper.

"That's my sister!" They yelled at the same time.

"I'll just have a salad and small fries." Rose said, still looking at me.

"Aw hell! Screw the diet! I'll have two 10pc. Chicken McNuggets, a large fry and an extra large vanilla shake." Alice started jumping up and down at her epiphany of how she will never be fat.

"Ill have two Quarter Pounders a large fry and a chocolate shake." Jasper said.

The boy turned to Edward.

"I'll just share with Bella. She got enough food to feed a small army." He looked at me.

"Uh-Uh! Like hell you are. I'm going to eat all that food and you people just watch me." I said protectively. Emmett and Jasper just looked at each other knowingly.

A few years ago we had an eating contest and Emmett beat me by one bite.

"I'm willing to put some money on that." Rose interjected. Jasper and Emmett's smiles grew.

"I bet fifty that Bella will finish all her food." Jasper looked at me and waved a fifty-dollar bill.

"You're on. Emmett, Edward care to join the pot?" Alice asked.

"I'm putting a hundred on Bella." Emmett said.

"I'm putting seventy on the food." Edward actually thought I couldn't do it. I smacked him and said,

"Okay add another large fry and a ten piece McNugget too." The boy gaped at me, I just shrugged.

"Okay. I'm willing to pay one hundred dollars to see Bella not finish her food!" Alice exclaimed.

"Guys, you pay for the food and choose a table while we go make Bella hungry." Jasper was completely serious, it made me laugh.

APOV

My jaw hit the floor when Bella ordered all that food. So I was all in when that bet started. I just knew that she wouldn't finish. But Jasper and Emmett's little looks didn't go unnoticed.

They stalked off towards the playplace. I turned to Edward, "Oh Dude. You're in the doghouse now. She's most likely going to be sleeping over at Emmett's tonight thanks to you. And most likely she, Emmett and Jasper will get so drunk they won't wake up until six and she will still be pissed. Dear little innocent Bella holds a grudge for a while. Might I remind you of Jasper's head and Nair?" He looked at me, confused. I shook my head and let Rosalie take it.

"She thinks you don't believe in her. That's basically the gist of it. God, are you mental. She now thinks that you believe that she couldn't do something and now she's pissed." Rose was being kind of harsh, but it worked.

BPOV

Emmett and Jasper took me to the playplace to make me hungrier. They made me climb forever. After about half an hour Emmett said our food was getting cold. I saw on two tables pushed together was my Thanksgiving feast.

I sat down and dug into the Big Mac. It was finished in two minutes and than I downed the McFlurry. The fries were the next to go. Edward was astonished as I polished off my double cheeseburger. Next the McNuggets, then one apple pie and then the second.

After I finished my food Emmett put me on his shoulders and took me for a victory lap around the McDonald's.

"Okay. Pay up. So I can go throw up!" I said bluntly and stuck my hand out. Edward slapped seventy bucks in my palm. Rose did the same with her hundred and Alice with her fifty. Alice scrunched up her face at my statement.

"Seriously. She has to go throw up. She and Emmett had an eating contest last year and Emmett beat her by one bite. But that was only because I grossed her out showing her where I got stitches a month before." Jasper clarified.

**Okay! Don't throw rocks at me for the short chapter. I was inspired by the group trip to the Mickey D's this morning when we basically gorged ourselves.**


	13. Tattoos and Granny Panties

**Standard Disclaimer**

**This is the last fluff chapter for a while because the show is about to begin.**

BPOV

Our time in New York was up. Alice, Rose and I were loading the plane to go home.

It was a pretty smooth ride. Just as we stepped out of the gate to meet Angela- we had become really good friends and she agreed to pick us up- and Alice was already planning our week.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" She asked.

"Well some of us haven't been to the sites, so maybe we can go on the London Eye." I suggested. Al and Rose nodded.

We spent the night gossiping, eating a gallon of ice cream and missing our men. We had all dressed in our favorite pj's. Alice put her favorite chick-flick, Steel Magnolias, into the DVD player. Rose and I groaned. Alice looked at us with confusion.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Not Steel Magnolias again!" Rose groaned.

"Why?" Her pixie face scrunched up in a questioning look.

"Because, we've seen it over a thousand times and Rose and I don't even like it." I spat, stood and grabbed Rose and I's favorite movie, Arsenic and Old Lace with Cary Grant and Boris Karloff that we had on DVD. Rose whooped and I smiled.

"What movie are you putting in, Bells?" Alice asked.

"Arsenic and Old Lace." Was my reply.

"Never seen it." Alice got really excited after that. Rose laughed as I took my place on the couch and she put her head in my lap.

We were just to the part where Cary Grant was running around the house, freaking out because his aunts were murderers when I got this sudden craving of something cheesy, yet chocolaty.

I poked Rose's face and she lifted her head so I could get up. Half running, I headed towards the kitchen and opened the cabinet. I found what I was looking for, and then I dug around in the fridge to find the next thing.

"Bella, come on!" Rose said as I sat back down.

"What? Cheeze Whiz and 100 Grand bars are the best." I murmured through a mouthful of chocolaty, cheesy goodness. Rose shook her head.

"OMG! I have the best idea!" Alice squealed, jumping up from the couch.

"What?" Rose and I said in unison.

"Tattoos!" Alice had always wanted one. Rose and I looked at each other before replying,

"Hell Yeah!"

This was one of the most random things that she's ever thought of. We pulled our Ugg boots over our pj pant legs and threw our hoodies over our heads and took off in my car.

The guy at the twenty-four hour piercing/tattoo shop looked at us strangely. Well, duh. We were in pajamas for God's sake.

The artist called us off one by one. I was first, of course, Bella the Brave always went first.

I chose an eye with wings design.

"Hi. I'm Maggie." Said the artist.

"Hi. I'm Bella." I said with a smile.

"What can I get you?"

"Design A4, please." I replied.

"Where?"

"Lower Back" I said lying down on the table. She sterilized the needle gun and started on it.

It was tingly but not painful, like most people say.

"Clean it with alcohol and clean water." She said as she put a bandage on my lower back.

"Thanks Maggie." I walked out to my friends who were waiting nervously.

"Chillax, Maggie's really nice and it doesn't hurt." I put my hand on the pixie's shoulder to calm her. She nodded and jumped up out of her chair and past the curtain.

"I'm calling Edward." I said. I dialed the familiar number and he picked up after two rings,

"Hello, Love." His voice was groggy.

"I just got a tattoo!" I squealed.

"What? Why? Isn't it like, two A.M.?"

"It was on my 'Bucket List', Alice's idea and yes it is."

"Can you send me a picture?" He was getting excited now.

"Sure give me a sec." I put my hand over the speaker and spoke to Rose, "Can you remove the bandage and take a picture of it?" She nodded and took a picture of it and handed me the phone.

"Damn, Bella. I might have to come over there and inspect it further." I could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"Why don't you?" I said in an equally suggestive voice.

"Can't" He let the sadness leak into his voice.

"Why?"

"Classes, Emmett will kill me because I will be spending time with you without _'Supervision'_ and Jasper will be happy to accompany him." It was true. When we came to New York for a visit, Emmett wouldn't leave us alone. At one point he barged into Edward's apartment and saw me sitting on the kitchen counter, no shirt and kissing Edward. He threw a blanket around me and nearly broke one of my ribs.

"I'm going to have a talk with him." I growled.

"I've got to go, Love. Classes in a few hours and I wanted to catch up on my sleep. I love you." He hung up.

As soon as I slid my "Propel" shut, Alice came out of the back room with a piece of white gauze on her right calf. She removed the bandage and revealed a Phoenix. (The bird, not city!)

"Love it! I almost chose that one!" I squealed.

"You're next, Rosie-Posy!" Alice beamed at her. Rose took a deep breath and walked through the beaded curtain.

After thirty minutes of aimless babble with Alice, Rose walked out. A long bandage poked out from the bottom of her tank top.

She smiled and asked if I wanted to see it. I took the gauze off and gaped at the intricate design of a rose and vines that stretched all the way from the nape of her neck to her lower back.

We paid and left the shop. It took us a few minutes to get situated because of Rose and mine backs. Alice insisted on driving.

Alice, Rose and I walked to our loft and web cammed Jasper. I called first to wake him up.

"Hello, ladies." Jasper said as his face appeared on the screen.

"Hey, Jazz" We said in unison. "Guess what we did."

"What?" His eyes widening.

Without warning, I turned and lifted the back of my shirt, Rose pulled the bottom of hers all the way up to the back of her neck and Alice pulled her pant leg up and threw her lag on the computer desk, all smiling wildly.

We heard an audible gasp, a thud and a, "I can't believe you did that!" But the voice wasn't Jasper's. It turns out that Emmett woke up, shoved Jazz out of the way and yelled at us.

"Cool huh?" I had a huge smile on my face.

We talked for a while and then fell asleep on the couch.

I woke up on the recliner end of the couch with Rose's head in my lap and the evil pixie was no where to be found.

"Rose." I gently tapped her head.

"Wake up, my pretties" Alice sang as she walked in with an armful of clothes. She threw me my outfit.

I begrudgingly put it on. Not that it wasn't cute, but I still like to dress myself. But I hate to say it but she picked really well. My favorite shirt, Nightmare Before Christmas that Emmett gave me last Christmas, black and white striped Jack Skellington toboggan, purple and black plaid skinny's and my Van's.

Rose ended up wearing a white Red Hot Chili Peppers t-shirt with light skinny jeans and black, peep-toe pumps.

Alice, on the other hand, was wearing a Pinky and the Brain t-shirt with a cropped black vest, a black mini skirt with grey leggings. To top it all off she wore a pair of leather stilettos.

"Okay, let's roll!" Alice said grabbing her purse. We got about five steps out the door and I dropped my purse. I bent to pick it up and Alice screamed.

"Bella! Please tell me you are not wearing granny panties!" I turned about five shades of red.

"Come on. Keep your shirt pulled down and we are going to get you some real women underwear." Alice tugged me into the elevator.

Twenty minutes later we ended up in Victoria's Secret and each of us were carrying around a rather large pile of undergarments. My personal favorites were a rainbow bra and panty set. We also looked at some Pink. I found three pairs of sweats, four sweatshirts, a pair of flip-flops and six t-shirts.

My bill alone was around three hundred dollars.

"Whoo Hoo! No more granny panties for Bella!" Rose yelled as we walked away from the store and towards my car.


	14. Under Custody

"Whoo Hoo! No more granny panties for Bella!" Rose yelled as we walked away from the store and towards my car.

"Okay, next stop, London Eye." Alice said, walking in that general direction.

We bought our tickets and stepped on. We took loads and loads of pictures. The view was spectacular.

As we stepped off, I saw someone vaguely familiar. She had fiery red hair.

"Oh SHIT!" I squealed, grabbing Alice and Rosalie's hands and ducking behind a few people passing by.

"What is your problem, Bella?" Alice hissed.

"Victoria." I said as my worst nightmare came to life. The two men, James and Laurent, started to walk our way. One of them locked eyes with me. They were full of hostility.

I did what I could think of, I ran. Alice and Rosalie were hot on my heels. James and Laurent were calling after us.

By the time I got to my car they weren't as much as twenty feet away from us. One of Victoria's goons caught my wrist and I screamed.

Rosalie sprung at him, screaming profanities. She sunk her teeth into the arm restraining my wrist. I looked over at Alice. She was being pinned against a wall by the other man.

I dove onto his back, getting him in a half nelson. Since Alice was the most vulnerable, I sent her for help. The man turned and ran my back into the brick wall behind me. My head slammed into the rough brick and I could feel the warm, sticky liquid run down my scalp.

My legs fell away from his waist and had a piece of rag in his hand. You could smell the chemicals rolling off of it. He punched me in the mouth. I could feel the thin skin of my lip being torn open.

A tall man walked by the opening of the alley.

"HELP!!" I screeched. He looked up and ran towards me where I was. The man punched the one restraining me and he was down. I flung myself at him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Thank you so much." I breathed.

"No problem, I'm Sam by the way. Are you okay?"

I looked around for Rosalie. But she was gone. I grabbed Sam's hand and ran out of the alley.

"The other man has my friend. My brother would kill me if I let anything happen to her." I explained as I saw a mop of blonde hair being dragged in and out of the hordes of crowds.

"Rose!" I screeched, running full tilt towards her. She was kicking and slapping at whatever she could.

When I reached her I jumped on her captor's back and bit his neck. I tasted rust and salt. And then…nothing.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

White light burst into my eyes as I opened them. I was in the one place I dreaded the most. Hospitals.

Oh my god my head hurts. I looked to my left and saw my family looking at me with wide eyes. Charlie, Jasper, Rose, Alice, Emmett and Edward. Hell, Sam was even there.

"Bella, are you okay?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My head feels like there's a jackhammer in there." I croaked. "Daddy, what are you doing here?"

"Hon, you've been out for a few days. You had a blow to the head that did a number on you. They called Emmett, Jasper and Edward, and they called me. James, Laurent and Victoria are under custody." Dad said with concern in his eyes.

"What happened after I blacked out?" I asked.

"Well, Sam got you inside after the police had them." Rose explained. "Bells, thanks for coming after me. But I swear to god if you ever scare me like that again, so help me…" She trailed off, not even bothering to finish her threat.

My eyes locked with Edward's. He walked over and kissed me. I started to wrap my arms around his neck, but the tubes attached to my arms wouldn't let that happen.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

**Extremely jippy ending. I know, very anticlimactic. I just wanted to, and I know this sounds horrible, get this story over with. Epilogue next. Long chapter, I promise.**


End file.
